Prior art devices for spraying fragrances, deodorizing agents and sanitising fluids into a room generally consist of a device containing a removable source of fluid. With such an arrangement once the source of fluid has been completely exhausted, the source can be replaced rather than replacing the entire device. Typically such sources come in many forms, including containers, bottles, cans and cartridges (generically, all such containers, bottles, cans and cartridges hereinafter will be referred to as “refills”). Such refills can be pump sprays or aerosols, including metered and non-metered versions thereof.
Known prior art devices typically comprise a housing having an opening through which the fluid is sprayed. A part of the housing is movable/removable to permit a refill to be introduced and subsequently removed from the interior of the device. The device further comprises a mechanically actuated arm or the like therein which is adapted to periodically activate in order to press down on a spray head connected to the refill, resulting in fluid passing from the body of the refill, through the spray head and out of the opening in the housing into the surrounding environment.
The shape of a refill is typically standardised to a certain degree, as such, spraying devices may unwittingly provide an opportunity to facilitate vandalism or dangerous behaviour. Specifically, vandals or the like may seek to intentionally insert a dangerous source of sprayable fluid into a spraying device. For instance, where the device is for spraying a fragrance and the refill is an aerosol of a standard size, one form of vandalism and/or intentional abuse could be the insertion of a paint aerosol into the device. The resulting damage from such abuse could be substantial. Such abuse would likely be associated with a significant health and safety risk. Clearly it would be desirable from a user's perspective to be protected from such dangerous behaviour and/or acts of vandalism.
It is one object of the present invention to address the above mentioned concerns and disadvantages.